fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaius
Gaius (ガイア Gaia, Guire in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Gideon Emery in the English version. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Matsumoto Shinobu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara28.html Profile Gaius is a thief living in Ylisse and will do any job if paid the right price. He loves sweets and has candy hidden all over his body. He is calm and collected, and has a clear mind. He nosebleeds the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is January 2nd. Gaius was hired by Validar to help assassinate Emmeryn, but under the pretense of stealing from the treasury. Upon discovering the true plan of the raid, Gaius talks to Chrom (he likes Emmeyn and does not want to kill her). Chrom hires him and Gaius accepts the bag of sweets Chrom had received from Lissa as his payment. After the war, Gaius' sweet tooth never faded, but he returned to his old ways of thievery. "Tales of Sticky-Fingers Gaius" become a popular story in taverns. As revealed in his supports, he is good at making things by hand, like jewelry and embroidery, and also is good with housework. His support with Olivia also reveals that he enjoys baking his own sweets. Gaius is also very open to criticism, using any feedback people tell him to try and improve his skills further. He enjoys teasing people by giving them nicknames. His support with Maribelle reveals that he once tried to ruin her father's good name, and tried sneaking into the royal treasury to frame him and have her father put on trial, though he later reveals that he was set up to do it and that if he did not, his employer would potentially make an attempt on Maribelle's life. He's been trying to "atone" for what happened since then. In his support with the Avatar, he bribes them to keep secret about a criminal tattoo he received after getting caught in a heist, despite his/her protests and assurances that he/she would keep quiet. He explains that he does not believe in "something-for-nothing", and refuses to forget about it until the Avatar decides to share a secret of his/her own. In Game Recruitment Chapter 6: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats | Thief |5 |22 |7 |0 |13 |15 |6 |5 |2 |5 | Locktouch | Sword - D | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |85% |60% |20% |70% |70% |35% |30% |20% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Libra *Gaius' children Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Gaius has a Male-only class: Fighter. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What is this? Candy? Not candy?" (Item) *"I snuck in some practice, but I could use a sugar boost in a big bad way." (weapon exp) Level Up *"Someone should reward me for this! (6+ stats up) *"A little sugar in my tank, and watch out!" (4-5 stats up) *"Sweet." (2-3 stats up) *"Ugh. That was bland." (1 stat up) *"I've climbed this latter to it's top most rung." (0-1 stats up, most capped) Promotion *"I'll wear any pockets... as long as you line 'em." Armory *"Is this the sweets shop? ... Hey, you lied to me!" (buying) *"I demand 10% of the take for, uh, sugary diversions." (selling) *"You can use an anvil, sure. But can you use an oven?" (forging) Barracks *"Happy birthday, Avatar. ...Can I have a piece of cake?" (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"After you." *"Let's go!" *"Hang in there." *"I'm feeling this one." *"Right then." *"Ok! Ok!" Dual Strike *"Guess who!" *"Where's your flavor?" *"Who wants seconds!?" *"Lunch time!" *"Just for you!" Support Block *"So close!" *"Rejected!" Defeated Enemy *"Sweet." *"That was tasty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thanks." *"Niiice." Critical *"Like candy from a babe!" *"What a cupcake!" *"So long, sucker!" *"Piece of cake!" Death Quote Etymology Guire is an Irish name meaning "beige color". It is also a shortened form of the name "MacGuire". In Greek and Roman mythologies, Gaia (also known as Tellus) was an earth goddess and the wife of Ouranos. Her children were Kronos, Rhea, Hyperion, Oceanus, Themis, Crius, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Tethys, Coeus, Thea, and Phoebe. Gaia was also Palla's grandmother. Gaius is a Latin name meaning "rejoicer". Trivia *In one of his support conversations with The Avatar, Gaius references the famous "Phone Scene" from the movie "Taken". *Gaius' official artwork depicts him wielding a Steel Sword. Gallery File:Gaia.jpg|Gaius' portrait in Awakening. File:Gaia confession.jpg|Gaius confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gaiusconfession.jpg|Gaius' full confession. File:Guire Beach DLC.png|Gaius in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Gaius.jpg|Concept art of Gaius Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters